


Unseen problems

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18 year old Peter Parker, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced Heat, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “You have me.” Loki snarled at him.“I am King of new Asgard, I need more omegas.” The dark-haired omega raised an eyebrow at him.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stared at the 18-year-old boy; he had been living with Tony for the past year since his Aunt moved to England. Now Peter lay curled up on the floor of the living room in his spider-man suit curled up into a ball sobbing in pain. He moved quickly to pull the teen’s mask off and notices and looked at the pale sweaty skin of the boy. “Peter comes on kid what’s wrong?” He asked  
“H-He injected something into me.” He cried out, that is when Tony’s caught his scent.  
“Shit.” He growled, he scooped up the teen and carried him into down to his lab where he keeps a private medical room. “Friday call Bruce tells him it’s a medical emergency. Something is wrong with Peter!” He yelled  
“Yes, Boss,” Friday calls out.

He places Peter onto the table and presses the spider-man emblem and then got the suit off the teen and growled. He shook his head trying to stop his alpha brain from kicking in as he tried to help the kid he promises to look after…god, don’t want to see May on the warpath again… he thinks “Boss Mr Banner is on his way, he had asked if you can send him details about what is wrong with Mr Parker?” Friday asked him  
“Tell him…” He stopped and looked at the teen as he placed a cooling blanket over the teen’s naked body “Tell him someone injected him with something and his body is acting like he is going into heat.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was saying Peter Parker who is an alpha is going into heat? “P-Peter you need to tell me who injected you?” He asked, the teen whimpered and sobbed into his arms, the cooling blanket helping a great deal by cooling him down.  
“I-I don’t know, hehe just should up after I-I got the bank robbers just walks up to me and…” He groaned and let out a heartbreaking sob.  
“Mr Banner had arrived and his guess.” Tony frowned and looked up at the screen seeing Thor and Loki following.  
“Where did those two come from?” He signed he really didn’t mind them, he liked Thor and tolerates his brother…wait Loki is omega he might be able to help…he thinks “Let them in.” He mumbled as he left Peter in the room for the time being closing the door breathing the fresh clean are. 

Bruce rushes down and looked at Tony “Do you know what you said?” He asked the dark-haired alpha. Tony nodded, he is aware of what he must look like as he stood there leaning against the glass wall. His pupils were wide covering most of the colour of his eyes, his hair was wild and he was sweating.  
“I tell you that is what he smells like, he said someone walked up to him after he stopped to bank robbers and injected him.” He looks behind him and sees the teen had fallen asleep “He was shaking and on the floor when I found him.” He looked aback at the paper haired man.  
“You understand why you are saying that someone had found a way to change and alpha to omega?” Bruce said.  
“It can be done.” Thor said they all turned to look at the blonde god “As Loki.” The dark-haired omega scowled at his brother but in the end, he sighed.  
“It a spell and a potion, Jotun use it as a punishment.” His voice sounded bitter before he looks at the teen on the table “But this is something different.” He tells them.  
“Is there a cure?” Tony asked  
“No, trust me I’ve looked.”  
Bruce walked back into the room was hit by the smell of omega going into heat “God!” He gasped as he gripped the door frame. Thor stood still as stone and growled: “This isn’t good.” Bruce growled as he walked over to Peter and picked up a needle and went to draw blood from the teen. Loki started to whimper and gripped the back of a chair as he felt the scent affect him to him. “All we can do is keep him cool and see what his blood say, but Tony I don’t think we can let him go through this alone.”  
“He opens his mouth.  
“I will do it!” Thor growled, everyone looks at him and looked back at them  
“You have me.” Loki snarled at him.  
“I am King of new Asgard, I need more omegas.” The dark-haired omega raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You will find yourself sleeping on your own,” Loki told him as he looked back at the two other alphas. “What he had a soft spot for your Spider-boy.”  
“We all have a soft spot for Peter,” Tony said, as he rubbed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They had moved Peter to an empty bedroom; to make us more comfortable the teen was shivering and sobbing into the pillow now. His temperature was higher than any recorded for omega going into heat. “We don’t have a choice!” Bruce yelled at Tony “If his temperature gets any higher it could kill him or even cause brain damage.” Bruce tells him.

They turn and looked into the room to see Loki was curled up behind Peter and pulling him into his arms, trying to help him sooth him. “I’m meant to look after him not bugger him.” Tony groaned as he pressed his head against the wall.  
“I know but we can’t leave him like this Tony.”  
“When Loki was young his heats were always the worst mother did worry about him, that is when I step in and they calmed down after that,” Thor said,  
“Okay, okay.” Tony sighed, as he walked into the room and sees Peter burying his face in the dark-haired omega’s chest and sobbed. Loki runs his fingers up and down Peter’s back and was whispering comforting things to him as the teen sobs.

“Peter.” Tony whispered his name as he moved to the bed and knelt down on the floor “Hey come on kid look at me.” Peter turned around and looked at him; his eyes were hazy as he locked on to the dark-haired alpha.  
“M-Mr Stark?” He whimpered his name  
“Listen to me Peter I need you to give me consent.” He stokes the omega’s head as he runs his fingers through the teen’s hair, and watched him shiver.  
“C-Consent to what?” He whispered  
“The injection has forced your body to become omega,” Tony told him. Peter let out a distressed whine and the alphas in the room let out a rumble at the panic and stress coming from Peter.  
“No!” He yelled  
“I know you didn’t want to become omega but right now we need to keep you alive. Your body is going through heat shock. I need your consent to help you through the heat.” Peter cried as he held onto Loki’s arms “If we don’t help you, you could…die.” He whispered. Peter looked back at him with wide eyes and nodded  
“O-Okay.” Peter whimpered, Tony, knelt up and press a kiss to his forehead and smiled at him. “Loki will stay here while I, Bruce and Thor talk a couple of things out.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man as he stood up “If you start talking he is likely to die before you get back.” Tony glared at him, but the green-eyed god just laid a hand on Peter’s stomach and slides it down to his hips and rubbed his skin. The newly turned omega moaned at Loki’s cool touch.  
“I need to make sure we are all on the same page and not feral alpha like your brother,” Ironman told him, Loki hummed as he looked back at Thor who was watching them both.  
“Hard to get him out of that mindset, but we came to an agreement. If he is allowed to ‘help’ your little spider then you and Bruce are allowed to ‘help’ me.” Tony frowned at him as he watched Loki move his hand to the teen’s cock and started to stroke it making Peter moan and buck his hips. Tony walked out before he ended up jumping on the bed; Loki turned back to Peter and started to whisper into his ear.  
“It will be okay,” Loki whispered to Peter, the teen looked up at him his eyes glassy and his skin covered in sweat. “Shhh trust me a little spider, you have three very strong alphas out there all willing to help you through his heat.” He purred. Loki felt a gush of slick leak down his thighs…oh…he thought as he felt his own heat turned up. The scent of Peter’s intense heat “I don’t want to be omega.” Peter cried.  
“I know, but you can’t fight your heat.” He told him as he runs his free hand through Peter’s hair.


End file.
